The Girl Who Destroyed the Universe
by Cry Tyler
Summary: For 20 years, Annabeth Blake has been gazing at the stars, hoping for something - anything - to interrupt her mundane life. But when a strange thin man shows up one day bringing hushed warnings of danger, Annabeth quickly realizes that her life is anything but normal. The clock starts ticking in her first adventure, "Like Clockwork."
1. The Intro

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic ever! I apologize if the first few chapters are a little rough. I'm new so please review and let me know how I'm doing! :D**

_I don't have much time left so I'll keep this short. My entire life, up until this point, has been a lie. A lie built to keep me from reaching my potential. A lie created to hide the truth. A lie to protect the universe. He tells me I'm the Catalyst. By 'he', I mean...well, you'll figure out who I mean. But the point is, before him, I was nothing. Just a small, insignificant little nothing. Now I know who I really am. What I'm here to do. What I must do. So this is a goodbye. Tell him I love him. With all my heart. And all my soul. Because I have nothing left to give... _

**_Annabeth Blake: _****_The Girl Who Destroyed the Universe_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there again. So now the adventure starts! Once again, it'll be rough but bear with me! :D Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh, shut up! I wanted to shout under the sea of sheets and pillows. I lashed out an arm and slammed the "Snooze" button with precision that had taken me years to master. The world could handle its problems without me today, right?

I rolled over and yanked the covers back over my head where they belonged, worming my way back into the warm spot I'd left. I had drifted into a half-sleep when I heard it. That tiny, little tick, tick, tick. My eyes popped open. I whipped off the covers and rubbed my eyes hard before turning to the nightstand.

It dawned on me as I stared at the horrible red numbers that I'd hit that cursed button almost five or six times. It was nearly seven thirty. Class started at a quarter till.

Adrenaline mixed with acute light-headness shot through me as I sprang up from the bed, hurtling over my mountain of clothes and into the bathroom. Oh God, did I look awful. A night spent doing absolutely nothing but blogging had taken its toll on the already huge bags under my eyes but I didn't have time to apply anything. I couldn't be late to this class. My grades were bad enough without the added bonus of skipping class.

Ignoring my dormmate's pointed glare at the back of my head in the mirror, I raked my hair into a ponytail, threw some water on my face, and gargled. Still swishing, I slipped into some lounge pants and threw a shirt over my head. I ran to the sink and spat. In the reflection, I saw my dormmate sneering. God, she irked me but I just couldn't handle her 'Better than thou' attitude today.

"Late again, Annabeth?" she smirked, spritzing herself with some godforsaken perfume.

"Shut up, I can't deal with you right now," I snapped while snatching up the vest lying on the back of our desk chair. An envelope addressed to her sat on top of my binder. I shoved it aside and grabbed the binder, stuffing it into my bag.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't wake up on time!" she sneered, "But I forgot, you're an Aussie. Poor child, everything must seem so strange now that it's all right-side up."

I narrowed my eyes at her, an insult burning on my lips. Any other day, I would've defended my homeland but circumstances prevented me from doing so. Still, I wanted to strangle some sense into her first. I just slung my backpack over my shoulder and strode out the door, head high.

Quickly now, down the stairs, to the left, down the street, and across the field. A good ten minute walk. I had eight. I needed the exercise.

Clutching my bag, I jogged, ignoring the brisk winter wind.

I was down the street at the corner when I saw him. Lying face down in the grass like he was sleeping, his brown trench coat draped over his entire body like a blanket. He didn't look like he was moving. Moral crossroads: what do I do? Stop and help? Call someone?

"Oi, mate! Get outta the way!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He popped up like a Jack-in-the-Box, staring at me with the strangest look on his face. Probably drunk from some party last night, I thought as I approached. He definitely looked the part. "Move before I trample you!"

He kept staring with those crazy eyes. A sudden flush of nervous tickled my stomach and made me falter in my resolve. What if he was dangerous? Mental, even?

I slowed my pace just the tiniest bit to call out to him again.

"Are you okay?" I called warily.

He blinked twice before planting his face back in the dirt. Irritation began to supplant any apprehension that had settled on me. The bloody idiot was still taking up the entire walkway! I sped up again.

Fine, if you don't want to move...

I leapt over him with relative ease, only slowing to glance back at him. Was he _talking _to himself? Maybe he was insane.

I shoved the bizarre scene to the back of my mind and sprinted on to class.


	3. Chapter 2

I stared fixedly at the ticking clock mounted on the far wall of the lecture hall. Was the minute hand broken? No. I could hear the ticking. Even from my seat at the top of the hall, in the very back, I could hear the incessant tick, tick, tick...

No one else seemed so bothered by it but it aggravated me. If the clock was going to tick so loudly, they could at least make the minute hand move a little faster.

Just relax, I thought to myself. I'd been on edge since my incident that morning. And I really didn't know why. I hadn't been this energetic since my tennis years. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

I leaned back in my chair, half-listening to the professor drone on about astronomy and nebulas. It would've been pretty interesting if I didn't already know everything about them.

Thanks to my father, of course. If there was one thing he made sure to pound into me, it was a healthy respect for the sky. Especially the stars.

Staring up at the empty ceiling, I could mentally map out every constellation the teacher mentioned. It all fit together so perfectly in my mind. I could hear my father's words floating back to me:

"Daddy, what are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at the stars, honey."

"What are stars?"

"Oh, my little Annabeth, get on my lap and I'll show you."

"Okay!"

"Now, you see the little white dots in the sky?"

"Yeah."

"Each and every single one of those dots is a star. Brilliant balls of heat and gas burning so bright that they shine billions of light-years away. Just for us to see."

"They're beautiful!"

"Yes, yes they are. I could get lost in them."

And he did. He got so damn lost he forgot I even existed. But I still loved those stars. I glanced down, letting my eyes sweep over the class when I saw him and froze.

The man from the sidewalk. He was outside the window, pressed up against the glass with a strange smile decorating his face. His eyes were wide and he had an intense look of acute interest that would freak out a child. He looked insane...and he was fixated on me.

There was no denying it. There was no one else to look at this far back in the room. That smile was unnerving. It was the smile of a mentally disturbed person.

I sat up abruptly, rattling the desk. The professor stopped mid-sentence and other students turned around to get a better view. None seemed to notice the strange man outside the window but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Something stirred in me and I felt sick to my stomach.

The man winked at me before the professor's nasally voice tore across the classroom, "Miss Annabeth, is something wrong?"

My eyes snapped back. I hadn't even realized that I'd stood up. Every eye in the room was on me. I vaguely pointed to the window but the spectre was gone. In his place, a faint tick tick tick resonated in my ears.

"Uh, n-no. I thought I saw something out the window."

"Well, if you are done interrupting the class with your antics, I'd appreciate if you retake your seat!" he snapped back at me.

I promptly flopped back in my chair, feeling my face redden. As the class turned their attention back to the ruffled professor, I stared back at the window. He wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 3

That man stayed on my mind all through class, on the way back to the dorm, and all the way to work. Who was he and why did he have to keep showing up today? Was he really there at all?

I refused to even consider the possibility that I was going insane. I wasn't seeing things. There was a rational explanation for it somewhere.

And yet, even as I approached the on-campus Starbucks where I worked as a cashier, I couldn't help feeling like there was something lurking just on the edge of my conciousness. Just sitting there.

I glanced around the street I had crossed. There was nothing out of the ordinary and yet...I could feel something there. A presence, not necessarily malevolent. A chill ran down my spine and I felt extremely exposed. Like I was being watched.

I hurried in the door, instantly calmed by the friendly atmosphere within my favorite coffee shop.

In a matter of minutes, I was behind the counter tying the apron behind my back and stepping up to the cash register. I plastered on my fake smile and welcomed every customer with practised hospitality. The house was full and I went in and out the register absentmindly. I didn't even realize that I'd zoned out until I heard a throat clear.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't even see you..." I trailed off, my mouth hanging open.

In all his raggedy glory stood that man. The man from the sidewalk. The man in the window. I hadn't noticed their color before but now, I nearly drowned in the depths of those chocolate pools in his eyes.

His eyebrow was arched curiously and a light smile was hiding just behind the tight line that creased his face. He was tall and ghastly thin with his brown trench coat hanging loosely off his shoulders. His wild dark brown hair was untamed and stood at odds with his fair skin.

He really did look completely insane...in a sort of handsome kind of way.

"You," I squeaked unintentionally.

"Me," he grinned back, "Although I must say you are the more interesting topic here."

"So you have been following me?" I asked, feeling my face grow hot with more embarrassment than anger.

"No, not following! Merely observing! Big difference, you see," he wagged a long, thin finger at me, "Been trying to figure why everything seems to be fixated on you."

"It seems more like you've been fixated on me, you creep," I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nah, I've got better things to do," he waved a hand as if dismissing the whole topic. I blinked in exasperation and he just kept grinning, "But you've generated a lot of attention from some...people."

"Me? What's so special about me?" I asked warily.

He shrugged, making his trench coat sway, "Beats me! But hey, you haven't heard any strange noises lately, have you?"

His question took me by surprise, "Weird? Like Supernatural weird?"

He raised both eyebrows at my comment, "Well, kind of. Anything mechanical like clicks or ticks or bangs or wobbles or flippity too-taas...or similar. You know. Strange?"

Briefly, I thought of the ticking I'd heard earlier. Then I realized how insane he sounded. Wobbles or flippity what? Something was tragically wrong here but there was something about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something beneath all the crazy.

Even now as he stared absentmindedly at the glowing menu behind me, I could see it. But I could never put it into words. He was just...Maybe I should tell him? I couldn't explain why but I wanted to so badly now.

Before I could answer though, the voice of a disgruntled customer piped up behind him, "Hey, if you're not gonna order anything, then get out of line! You can flirt later!"

I looked up to find his eyes boring into mine.

"We'll finish this later," he lowered his voice to a business monotone and winked at me before sliding out of line. With a swish of his coat, he was out the door.

I stared after him for a few lingering seconds until the next person in the line started rattling off their order. My focus snapped back to work and pretty soon, the strange man slipped from my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

I sighed as I watched the sun slip beneath the distinct line of cityscape and various lights flickered on around me. In some ways, I calmed down. The city seemed to come alive at night and it was when I felt most comfortable.

But not tonight. As I walked a familiar evening route around campus, I felt the same overexposure that I'd experienced earlier. An uncomfortably chilly breeze touched my neck and I shivered.

The temperature was supposed to be 70s. Why was I shivering?

I zipped up my vest and shoved my hands in the pockets. I decided to pick up the pace, maybe get some blood pumping to warm me up.

But something didn't feel right. Another gust of wind aimed itself at my back and the chill went all the way down my spine. All the while, a growing sense of foreboding weighed down on me.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder. There was nothing but empty sidewalk and growing shadows. Where were all the people? The campus was always abuzz with activity once night fell.

I turned to face forward and realized that nothing look familiar to me. I had no idea where I was.

I started breathing hard. Something weird was going on and I was determined not to be a part of it. I quickly started heading back in the direction I came from...which was where? Was I even on the campus anymore?

I was lost...

I heard it before I saw. A slight breath above the wind that alerted me off its presence. I pivoted fast and found myself face to face with the strangest creature I'd ever seen.

It's large head loomed high over me and it's face was drawn downward. It had no mouth and of all things, it was dressed in a black suit. Its eyes, sunken into its skull, bore into mine. Despite its fear-inspiring appearance, I was more shocked by the fact that it looked familiar. Like I'd seen it before and just forgotten it.

My mind raced with a billion and one things it could've been but human was definitely not on the list. It was far too skinny to be human and had only three fingers on each hand. Not to mention the fact that it smelled like someone's grandmother's attic and was amazingly grotesque from the next up.

I briefly debated running away (keyword here is briefly) but found myself asking in a voice too brave to be mine,

"Who are you?"

The creature tilted its bulbous head sideways and swayed. I gulped uncertainly before asking again,

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

It tilted its head in the other direction and swayed again. I opened my mouth to ask something else when I heard its voice.

"He's a dangerous man," the whispery, rasping voice filled my ears, however, the creature had no mouth to form the words. Telepathy, maybe? Fascinating...

"Who? Who's a dangerous man?" I spoke back, awed by the magnificence of the being.

"He cannot be trusted," it replied.

"Who cannot be trusted?"

"He is a dangerous man who cannot be trusted."

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time but who is he?"

"He who travels alone. The man who has been to the ends of the skies and back. The man who calls himself, The Doctor."

What? A traveler? Who calls himself the Doctor? What? None of this was making any sense. Maybe I was insane.

_"And it is said that entire galaxies shall sing their last notes, the stars shall fade from the darkened sky, and the universe shall fall to chaos. All this shall happen when the Catalyst has been awakened."_

Catalyst? What the hell was a Catalyst?

"_The Catalyst must never awaken!_" the raspy voice suddenly screamed at me.

"What? What's the Catalyst?!" I took a step forward, just as a hole began to open in the creature's face. It stretched out a long arm towards me and howled in fury. The air began to crackle with electricity but I was rooted to the spot. The fear that I had so easily pushed aside before came back with a vengeance and I could do nothing but stare at the gaping monster in front of me.

Suddenly, the sound of sneakers slapping the pavement behind brought me back to Earth.

I turned to see him, the mystery man, barreling towards me, trench coat flying behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I called, flustered and surprised. Did he know about the...?

"Get down now!" he shouted at me, waving his arms frantically.

"What's going on? There's a thing - ?" I pointed behind me where the creature was standing still poised to strike. A second later, I was thrown violently to the ground and held there by a strong arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I screamed, trying to scramble to my feet.

"Protecting you!" the man screamed right back in my face, pulling me back down on top of him.

"You pervert!" I shouted just as lightning cracked above us, sounding deafeningly close to the spot where my head was not two seconds before. A tree nearby burst into flame. I took the opportunity to wrestle myself free from the stranger's grip.

"Would you just calm down?! Blimey, you're a lively one!" he grunted as he jumped to his feet, dusting off his coat.

"You're absolutely insane!" I shouted angrily, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't run directly to the police and report you!"

"Well for one thing, I just saved your life," he replied in tone to calm to be normal.

"From what? There's no one else here!" I gestured back to the empty sidewalk. Night had completely fallen and the streetlights flickered to life. The tree continued to burn quietly in the background.

"Oh," the soft sigh escaped barely escaped his lips as a shadow fell across his face. But I wouldn't let his looks fool me this time.

"You're dangerous," I muttered low. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Hey!"

"Listen to me. Listen to me like you've never listened to anyone else before," he murmured, our faces mere inches apart, "You are in terrible danger."

"Oh really? From who?" I spat, satisfied with the sarcasm that dripped from my words.

He made a curt sound in his throat and looked me directly in the eye, "I don't know yet. But, it all points to you."

"What are talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed the disappearances?"

"What disappearances?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I remembered. Last week, the college made an announcement about the sudden rise in absenteeism but I'd dismissed it as just regular college angst. This was not a valid point.

"Those don't mean anything. You're going to need a lot more to prove that something is after me."

He looked off to the side for a minute before turning and pointing back at the tree.

"Look at that tree. Last time I checked, those don't just spontaneously burst into flame."

"Yeah. And?"

"It was struck in an attempt to kill you."

"It could've been by accident."

The man just stared at me like I was crazy, "It was no accident. Someone is deliberately trying to kill you."

"How do I know you didn't do it?"

The man groaned in exasperation, "Why are you so stubborn? I know that you know that something is not right here. I can see it in your face every time you have a quiet minute. You hear them, don't you? You feel them but you don't do anything about."

"What, you mean the ticking?" I squinted to make out his features but the blaze of the tree turned him into a silhouette, "Because I've heard plenty of that!"

"So you have heard sounds. Ticks, nonetheless!" he gripped my shoulders, muttering more to himself than to me, "This narrows the count significantly!"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't think I ever did, really."

The man looked me deep in the eye again, those chocolate spheres stealing my attention. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore and my apprehension died out.

"Thank you for telling me that. I believe I know what's been after you and I know how to stop them. But I'll need your help."

"What do you need me for?" I scoffed and looked down, "I'm nothing special."

He gripped my chin in his right hand and forced me to look up at him again. His touch was feather soft but firm.

"Oh but you are special. More special than you could ever imagine. And a lot more powerful. Believe me, you are. And that's exactly why they are after you."

He must have felt me tense up because then he added, "Don't worry. Now that I know just what they are, it will be a small matter to stop them."

"Then why do you need my help?"

"First, I need your trust. Can you trust me?"

I was speechless. This morning the only worry on my mind was passing this semester with at least a 3.5. Now I was entrusting my life to a man I barely knew to protect me from an enemy I didn't know who was after a power I didn't know I possessed.

Yes, my life was completely normal.

Then it struck me (with some clarity) that as I stared into that handsome, shadowed face that none of it registered as strange. In fact, it seemed...like I had done it before. Like I knew the man who stood before me. Like there was absolutely no reason to doubt him.

"Yes, I can."

His lips parted wide to flash an exuberant smile before a strange look crossed his face, "I don't believe I know your name."

I blinked. He didn't? I assumed as much time as he spent 'observing' me, he would have picked it up by now. Guess not...

"Annabeth. Annabeth Blake."

He nodded, "Annabeth Blake. That's an extraordinary name. Well, Annabeth, allons-y!"

Then he took my hand and we were off.

**Yeah, that was a long chapter but a lot of things needed to be covered! And sorry for the cheesy ending, I really needed to wrap it up and well, what better way to end a Tennant/O.C fanfic chapter than with a timeless _Allons-y! _**


End file.
